


John the Revelator

by Lucky107



Series: The Seventh Born [14]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Non-Sexual Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: Seventeen years of confusion and heartbreak find life on Roberta’s freckled skin.[AU Ending]





	John the Revelator

The first week within the bunker is painful.

Seventeen years of confusion and heartbreak find life on Roberta’s freckled skin.

It comes without explanation. John turns up at all hours and demands various things of her, but most frequently that she remove her shirt so that he may spell out her atonement in scarlet welts with an old leather belt.

John is determined not to let up until she cries for him the way he was once made to cry for her, but she’s stubborn. She doesn’t so much as murmur a complaint about the pain she’s forced to endure by his once-gentle hand. She doesn’t even allow herself to _think_ about it, if her eyes have become as honest as her tongue.

Roberta is completely convinced that she deserves this.

It was John who instilled the wickedness of pride in Roberta seventeen long years ago, and so it only seems a fitting redemption that he be the one to take it from her.

She endures seven days without sun and it leaves her skin pallid and papery—it cuts like tissue beneath the pressure of John’s knife. Her once-fiery blue eyes have become sunken with sleep deprivation, but remain dry of tears.

In the depths of his bunker she allows herself to be reduced to a mere husk of the proud deputy that stepped foot into Joseph’s church, but the sight isn’t nearly as satisfying as John had believed it would be. Even on death’s doorstep she still looks like Roberta Caine.

 _His_ Roberta Caine.

The Roberta Caine that broke John Duncan’s fragile heart when he was only fifteen years old, turning him into a monster.

At first he chooses to respond with the same stoicism as she affords him, if not at times acting coy about their change in position, but he quickly grows bored with her lack of response. Roberta can only confess to her sin in so many new ways before it loses its appeal.

Her atonement is complete.

So, on the eighth day, John surrenders.

It is the Father’s will that her past be forgiven in its entirety.

John enters her cell in the bunker and she rises, ready to receive his jacket in preparation for another confession, but he doesn’t make himself comfortable. He slips his sunglasses up onto his head and issues one instruction: “Come.”

The walk through the bunker is long and tense.

Roberta hardly recognizes the place because her last tour of the facility had been under intense duress—she can still hear the echoes of Joey Hudson’s cries from deep within, haunting her.

Many of John’s people don’t even spare her a passing glance as she is presented without her chains because she is, for all intents and purposes, a born-again member of the family now. But the odd wary few cast their judgement as she passes them by and she knows she deserves that, too.

This is _not_ the future Roberta Caine saw for herself with John Duncan.

But it’s the future that she must accept if she wants to convince herself that anyone will make it out of Hope County alive.


End file.
